Baby Vivaldi: Music for the Seasons
Baby Vivaldi - Music for the Seasons (October 17, 2001) Baby Vivaldi - Music for the Seasons is a fanmade video by Alexander's Treasures. This video is mainly based on Vivaldi's Four Seasons and additional violin concertos all set to toys, nature, puppets, and visuals. Toys/Puppets Feautred In Other Appearances # Purple Violin Prop by Krazy Krok Productions # Baby Vivaldi The Duck Puppet by Krazy Krok Productions # Spinning Disco Ball by ADDLP # UFO Discolight by Rhode Island Novelty # Corona Kinetic by Golden Island # Mini Orbiter by Rabbit Tanaka # Multicolored Mini Disco Ball by Playlearn USA # Magma Lite Lamp: Tangerine Dream by Lava # Spiral Bead Lamp By Kenart # Pendulum Clock: Magic Show by Funline Merchandise # Mini Dolphin Plasma Lamp by Lumisource # Magnetic Ocean Sclupture Kit by Safari # Bendy Flower Plush by Calplush # Issac Puppet by Taraka Tomy # You Are My Sunshine Flower (Manufacturer Unknown) # Magic Shadow Lamp: Flowers by Star Magic # Bug Baby Mobile by Infantino # Ladybug Top by videotoygamer # Musical Tree Frog Snow Globe by Cadon # Polka-Dotted Pinwheels by Dollar Tree # Foil Pinwheels by Dollar Tree # Tulip Pinwheel by Target # Pull-Along Wiggly Caterpillar by Fun Years # Three-Dimensional Floating Dahila Flower Candles (Manufacturer Unknown) # Ring Bow Mobile by Flag House # Frog Crystalites by White Eagle # Fire Plasma Light by Lumisource # Gemini by Golden Island # Crystal Ball by Schylling # Spinning Dolphins Kinetic by BOJIN # Dolphin Wheel by Carlisle # Tabletop Disco Light by Rabbit Tanaka # 3D Spinning Lamp: Fishies by Culus # Solar Powered Ferris Wheel by Ishiguro # Peaceful Planet Aquarium by Fisher-Price # Double Sand Wheel by Small World Toys # Sand Spinner by Small World Toys # Twin Rattle by Ambi Toys # Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models Inc. # Winkel by Manhattan Toy # Tornado Lamp by Kenart # Little One's Keyboard by Excite # Sand Timer by IKEA # Glass Dragonfly Ornament by Walmart # Ocean Wonders Aquarium by Fisher-Price # Chiming Sun Plush by Manhattan Toy # Sun Pendulum One of a Kind, Unavailable # Tri-iiiusion Kinetic by Carlisle # 6 Face Smile Kinetic Mobile by Golden Island # Free Balls Kinetic by Golden Island # Custom Swinging Kinetic by NotYourAverage12YearOld # Altair Mix Kinetic by NotYourAverage12YearOld # Dolphin Balance Toy by Golden Island # Galaxy Kinetic by Toysmith # Smiley Spinning Balls Golden Island # Peek-A-Boo Farm by Chicco # Thanksgiving Decor Spinner by 99c Store # Hedgehog Ramp Walker by Dihras # Push-Along Duck (Manufacturer Unknown) # Squirrel Puppet by Folkmanis # Circle Garden Spinner Dollar Tree # Mooosical Gears by Battat # Xylophone Playing Mouse by Miva # Georello Farm by Quercetti # Stacking Train by Melissa and Doug # Glo Oozy Lamp by Spencer's Gifts # Solar System Crystalite by White Eagle # Husky Ramp Walker by shroppy # Fiber Optic Butterfly Night Light by MOOBOM # Twin Disco Balls by Party City # Rainbow Shimmer Helix Spinner by In The Breeze # Blacklight Mind Bender Blurz by AADLP # Rock Dice Light (Manufacturer Unknown) # 2 Wheel Platform Water Timer by Schylling # Mini Happy Circle Balance Toy by Golden Island # 32 Figures Flashing UFO (Manufacturer Unknown) # Gearation by TOMY # Happy Circle Balance Toy by Golden Island # Kinetic Rocking Dolphin by Carlisle # Geosphere Kits by Ikoso Kits # Tin Wind Up Ferris Wheel by Schylling # Wave Rider: Shark by Carlisle # Snowman Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Sparking Pyramid Light (Manufacturer Unknown) # Musical Christmas Display (Manufacturer Unknown) # Snowflake Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Village Animated Skating Pond by Department 56 # Miniature Snow Globe by Gemmy Industries # Purple Disco Ball Ornatments by Northlight # Light-Up Musical Tree and Deer Display by Rite Aid # Village Animated Sledding Hill by Department 56 # Sparkling Tree (Manufacturer Unknown) # Wind-Up Walking Snowman by Merry Thoughts # Youry Yourasaurus Bath Puppet by Legends and Lore # Mini Fiber Optic Lamp by Westminster # Monsters of the Arctic: Polar Bear by WowWee # Tear Drop Jewel (Manufacturer Unknown) # Christmas Tree Decor by 99c Store # Pavlov Towel Puppet by Kids II # Walrus Puppet by Krazy Krok Productions # Squirrel Puppet by Krazy Krok Productions # Baby Noah Puppet by DMV Creative Category:Videos Category:2018 Category:Videos with Warning screens